My Friend
by FlameAlchmst
Summary: Syaoron loves Tomoyo. When he leaves for London they keep in touch through email. A new kind of love grows between them through all the emails sent. But what will happen when he returns and finds out Tomoyo wasn't the one emailing him? DISCONTINUED
1. Goodbye

My Friend

_By: DarkAnimeMaster_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…..or its characters. But I do own some of the characters in this story. I did NOT copy and paste this from another story….please don't think that! I AM NOT PLAGERIZING! But I did get this idea from a movie I once saw called "Mujse Dosti Caroge"…it's an Indian movie. I know…I should have mentioned it in my last disclaimer…but I didn't…I'm sorry! I changed the story a little though because all Indian movies have stupid things in them…heh… --

* * *

**Sorry guys, I've decided to stop this fic. There were some complaints on this site and a lot on Media Miner; I just want to make it clear...I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE! I simply based the story on the movie called "Mujse Doste Karoge". sigh Anyway, the main reason why I'm stopping is because I've lost interest...and I've come up with another idea. It's more of my 'own' idea. Well...bye! Oh yeah, I've changed my name...to Flame Alchmst!  
**

* * *

Alright, in this story Syaoran has a father and a mother…..I don't know what to call his father though. I can't make up a name for him, so I'll just call him Li. And Sakura has both her parents as well.

I wanted to update this chapter and make it longer...so here it is!

Chapter 1: Goodbye

The train let out a huge sound indicating that it would be leaving soon.

"I still don't understand why you're going to London, Li. With all the money you already have, why do you need to go and make more?"

"He's not going for the money Sonomi! Haven't you heard of all the fine babes in London?"

Everyone gave Fujitaka a look. "What?" He asked, "They're hot."

His wife elbowed him. "Oh, stop your joking dear, they're going for a long time. Try to be serious!"

"Listen, we are only going there because London is the city where we can make our business grow worldwide," Li said laughing, "Otherwise, why would I be leaving all of you?"

"Don't worry. We'll definitely come back," Yelan promised. "Oh, I'm going to miss you guys!" She walked over to Sonomi and Nadeshiko and gave them huge bear hugs. Their eyes started filling with tears.

"Alright, alright….please don't start crying ladies! We'll see each other again!" Fujitaka said laughing. Li rolled his eyes and said his farewells to the others.

"SYAORAN! THE TRAIN IS ABOUT TO LEAVE!" Yelan called out to her son.

The three children stood about 8 yards from the grownups.

"Bye Tomoyo, I'll miss you." Syaoran said winking.

She just rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him, "Yeah, yeah, just go already."

"Bye Syaoran," Sakura wore a slight frown on her face. Her best friend was leaving her. But Syaoran didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, bye Sakura," He said, still not taking his eyes off Tomoyo. He finally turned his gaze to Sakura and smiled, "Don't forget me."

"Yeah, yeah, we won't….now leave already!" Tomoyo said giggling.

"I'll send you an email everyday Tomoyo. You will write back, won't you?" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo dreamily.

"But I don't even have a computer…." Tomoyo said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah….that's true…." Syaoran said frowning.

"But I have one," Sakura offered, "She can reply on my computer. Just send me the emails then."

"Hey," Syaoran said getting excited, "That's right! Sakura has one…so you can use her computer. Thanks Sakura, you're such a good friend."

"It's no problem," Sakura replied, smiling.

"So then you'll email me Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it." She replied looking around.

"Well, I better go, mom's getting impatient. Bye Sakura, bye Tomoyo." He quickly gave Tomoyo another peck and ran off to the train.

"Bye Syaoron…I'll miss you…." Sakura said under her breath.

* * *

"Dear Tomoyo, how are you doing? We've just arrived in London and mom made sure that we had a beautiful house waiting for us to live in. I wish you were here, it's gorgeous! The house is huge! I rushed to the……." Tomoyo opened her mouth wide and yawned loudly. "Man…I'm tired of reading….and this Syaoran has gotten so boring…" She got up from the computer and sat on Sakura's bed. 

Sakura sat down at the computer and continued reading,

"…computer moment we got here to email you. You see, I didn't break my promise. (Sakura smiled big at this. Syaoron was always true on his word. He never broke a promise.) I already miss you…I don't know how I'll be able to live here when your all the way over there. But we'll keep in touch all the time through email. So…do you miss me? I'll be waiting for a reply. Loving you always, Syaoran" She turned to look at Tomoyo, "Well?"

"Well what? Oh, c'mon…..you don't expect me to reply to it do you?" Tomoyo said putting nail polish on her nails.

"TOMOYO! You said at the train station, 'yeah, yeah, I'll write'." Sakura said upset.

"I might have said it…." Tomoyo said closing the nail polish bottle.

"Oh, c'mon, Syaoran is always so sweet to you and you're always making him miserable." Sakura said, trying to reason with her.

"Listen, if you want his letter to be replied so badly…just do it yourself." Tomoyo got up and walked out of the room.

'_Well Sakura…what now?' _She asked herself. She thought about it for a while, and then replied:

**_Dear Syaoran,_**

**_I'm doing fine, how are you? How's the family? I'm so glad you emailed me! I've been waiting ever since you left for London. Today we ate alu parata and I remembered you…it's your favorite. Do they have it there? Wow, I wish I was there with you. Of course I miss you! Don't worry…we'll keep emailing each other. I'll email you everyday. I promise! Tell me about everything there. Hope to hear from you soon._**

_**Love, **_

_**Sakura**_

Sakura read it over until she was satisfied with it. Then she realized it. She hesitated, and then changed it:

_**Love, **_

_**Tomoyo**_

There…she thought, perfect. Now he won't be disappointed that Tomoyo didn't reply. She clicked 'send' and logged off.

Syaoran received Sakura's email and was very happy. Of course, he thought it was from Tomoyo. He replied:

_**Dear Tomoyo,**_

**_Glad you replied! I knew you'd keep your promise! Life here seems pretty good. London is a huge city! You should see it…it's beautiful. Today we went to a really nice restaurant. The grownups ordered cow brain…nasty! I had rice with vegetables. All the waitresses dress so weird there. But the place is really nice. If you ever come to London…I'll definitely take you there. Well…mom tries to make alu parata but it doesn't taste as great as over there. Nadeshiko makes it the best! I miss it… :( I started school today! It's great….I've met a new friend. His name is Yamazaki. He's really nice. Well…..Reply back, bye!_**

_**Love, **_

**_Syaoran_**

* * *

And so it went on. They continued to email each other, Sakura, pretending to be Tomoyo. Through emails they learned so much about each other. Syaoran told her all the places that he went to and how each day of school went. Sakura told him about everything that happened with her life. They knew everything about each other, and a new kind of love grew between them. 

Here are a few important things in the emails they sent each other that you'll need to know for the story….

Syaoran:

_**Can you believe it? I made the basketball team! I have to admit….I am pretty good at it.**_

Sakura:

_**Wow…that's awesome. Yeah, you are good at basketball….I knew you'd make the team! Guess what? I came out one of the top students in my class!**_

Syaoran:

**_Really? Congratulations, I didn't know you were like Sakura….she's always acing everything. Anyway, today…when I went into church…this weird tune came into my head. I'll send it to you. _**

* * *

11 years later….again, bits of writing from the emails they sent each other: 

Sakura:

**_It's become a habit of mine to hum your tune every Sunday when I go to church._**

Syaoran:

**_You are my habit….I can't go to sleep unless I've told you everything about my day. You know….the only picture I have of you is a childhood one. It's with us and Sakura sitting by the lake. _**

Sakura:

_**If I can't go to sleep…I usually start reading, 'Love Story'. It's a beautiful book. **_

Syaoran:

_**Yes, I've read that one before. It's one of my favorites. Listen, I have some good news….I'm coming back to visit. Mom has already phoned your mom and the others about our flight and arrival time. You don't have to send a picture…I'll know you the moment I see you.**_

Sakura:

_**Liar**_

Syaoran:

**_We'll see who the liar is when I return. Let's make a promise...we'll be able to recognize each other the moment we see each other. Ok? We'll recognize each other's hearts…I'll pick you out of the crowd...and you'll be the most beautiful one like always Tomoyo…_**

Sakura read this over, tears filling her eyes. "I'm not who you think I am Syaoran." She said out loud. "It's someone else….it's someone else…"

She was so happy that he was returning…but it was also a disaster. He'll expect Tomoyo to know everything and anything about him, and he'll expect to know everything about her as well. _'But Tomoyo and I are complete opposites.'_ She logged off and lay down on her bed, thinking of a plan.

Replying to reviews:

Yukimi the Ice Goddess - thanks! I'll use "Syaoran" from now on then…yeah, I didn't stretch it out that much…but I don't think it's that necessary. Thanks for the advice though!

galaxy gaurdian – yeah…Tomoyo is supposed to be snotty in this story. Thanks for the review!

Illusioner – my reply to you is in the disclaimer…

Yukyungtang – you have? Ok…could you please tell me the title of it so I can check it out?

DivineRoseKeeper – really? You think it's interesting and different? Thanks! I'll try to write another chapter soon. :)

ChocoXbean – Yup…nine years later. Lol. But now I changed it to 11 years:D


	2. Mr America

My Friend

_By: DarkAnimeMaster_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…..or its characters. But I do own some of the characters in this story. I did NOT copy and paste this from another story….please don't think that! I AM NOT PLAGERIZING! But I did get this idea from a movie I once saw called "Mujse Dosti Caroge"…it's an Indian movie. I know…I should have mentioned it in my last disclaimer…but I didn't…I'm sorry! I changed the story a little though because all Indian movies have stupid things in them…heh… --

Ok….I should have put this in my other disclaimer….but I did it in this one. -- I have no clue why I didn't put it though…..I'm stupid……and I know many of you will be upset…..but I hope that doesn't mean you'll stop reading my story….

Chapter 2: Mr. America

"TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo jumped when she heard her name, "What! Oh my god, It's you Sakura…you….SCARED ME! What happened?"

Sakura sat down on the grass to catch her breath. She was panting hard from the long run. Every Saturday morning Tomoyo would take a jog around the park. Sakura had to run from her house to the park as fast as she could to tell Tomoyo the good news…but it took some time to find her.

"He….he….he's coming back!" Sakura let out, still breathing hard.

"Who's coming back?" Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura and wiped the sweat off her forehead from jogging.

"Sya-…Syaoran. Syaoran's coming back…" She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Oh…" Tomoyo smiled and looked at Sakura, "WHO THE HECK IS SYAORAN?" She stood up and put her hands on her waist, "Well? Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura groaned and slowly got up, "I have a lot to tell you…"

* * *

A tall handsome man walked out the back door of his enormous, mansion-like house. He was sort of muscular and had a face that could charm any girl. He walked in the middle of the huge backyard and smiled at the sight of a dog running towards him. He bent down and opened his arms wide. The dog jumped on him and gave him little licks on his cheeks here and there. The man laughed and scratched the dog behind its ears.

"I'm going to see her again Tiger…I'm really going to see her…" He smiled dreamily and looked up at the sky.

"SYAORAN!"

Syaoran patted the dog on its head and stood up. "Yes mother!"

"COME HERE! DID YOU START PACKING YET!"

Syaoran laughed and walked towards the house, "I'm coming mother."

* * *

"So…you want me to pretend to be you?"

"No Tomoyo! Well, yes…I mean, ughh…you have to pretend that you are the one that wrote all those emails to him ok?"

"Sakura….this isn't fair. I mean, why should I do you this favor?"

"TOMOYO! It is fair! This is the first time I'm asking you for anything. Throughout our childhood I'm the one who did you're homework and it's because of me that you graduated from school!"

Tomoyo sighed and stopped walking. She turned to face Sakura, "Alright, alright…stop your whining…I'll help you."

"OH! Thank you so much Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged her friend tightly.

"Ok, ok, that's enough," Said Tomoyo pushing her off. "Now come on, tell me…how does this Syaoran look?"

They were walking across a small bridge now and Sakura was holding onto the side looking down at the lake. "Umm…" She thought hard, trying to think of a good description, "I bet he's really tall and handsome. His smile makes you melt…and…his voice…oh his voice! It makes you tingle all over." Sakura laughed to herself.

"Ok that's enough! I can't wait to meet this Syaoran! He better be ready for me though…" Tomoyo said smiling evilly. Sakura gave Tomoyo a worried look.

"Hahaha! Sakura calm down…sheesh!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and Sakura smiled slightly.

* * *

Everyday was closer and closer to Syaoran's arrival and Sakura was growing impatient. She was excited and worried. Her father and mother had cleaned the whole house inside out because Syaoran and his parents would be staying with them. His sisters couldn't come though so they only had to get 2 bedrooms ready. Whenever Tomoyo and Sakura got together, all they could talk about was Syaoran. Syaoran was also growing restless. He wanted to get to Japan as fast as he could….and finally…the day came.

* * *

"Is that him?" Tomoyo pointed out the 20th guy that she thought was cute.

"No…that's definitely not him." Sakura didn't know how, but she could tell that none of these people were Syaoran. All the people were getting off the train and Sakura and Tomoyo were looking for Syaoran. They had volunteered to pick the family up and bring them home.

"Tomoyo look!" Sakura tugged on Tomoyo's denim jacket and pointed towards a tall man walking towards them. His eyes were a deep dark brown and he constantly scratched his messy brown hair which made him look even more dreamy. He spotted Sakura and Tomoyo and gave them a heart melting smile. He walked towards them and suddenly fixed his eyes on Tomoyo. He walked pass Sakura and looked directly into Tomoyo's eyes.

"You must be Tomoyo," He said smiling.

"Yes that's me…and you are?" Tomoyo said giggling.

"Very funny…Oh!" He turned to face Sakura, "Sakura, is that you?"

"Hey Syaoran, it's been a long time," Sakura tried to smile. The words kept playing over and over again in her head, _'We'll recognize each other's hearts…I'll pick you out of the crowd...' _

"Wow, you've grown so much since last time!" Syaoran's eyes were lit up and he looked at Tomoyo, "But Tomoyo…I never thought she'd grow up to be THIS beautiful."

"Yup, that's me…beautiful," Tomoyo said laughing, "So…how have you been Mr. America?"

Syaoran looked confused, "Mr. America?"

Sakura's eyes widened, '_Oh great…Tomoyo he came from LONDON not AMERICA!' _


End file.
